


Juicy

by peachwhiskey



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwhiskey/pseuds/peachwhiskey
Summary: -72-





	Juicy

**Author's Note:**

> -72-

七月份的泰国好像一个布满了水汽的蒸笼 也许每个月的泰国都是这样 只是你不太喜欢这样湿热的天气罢了 

陪朴珍荣一起来泰国开FM 他是有事做 你却闲得不知道干些什么 

出去逛逛吧 外面好热 呆在酒店吧 又好无聊 不过看了看窗外刺眼的阳光后 感觉还是留在酒店安全一点 

迈过那条分隔烈日和阴暗的生死线 应该活不了多久吧 

在酒店房间里吹着空调看了一整天的电影直到太阳勉为其难的落下去之后 你才随便套了件衣服出去觅食了

小bam说了 最正宗的泰国料理应该是路边摊才对 所以你放弃了酒店经理给你们提供的高档晚餐 而是穿着双和朴荣荣一样的黑色阿迪拖鞋坐在酒店附近小吃街的塑料椅子上一个人大口大口的吃着咖喱饭和木瓜沙拉 

只是出来吃个晚饭而已 所以并没有穿上内衣 看着那两片海绵就觉得很热很闷 于是换成了乳贴 

朴珍荣回来的时候 你已经趴在被子上睡着了 两个脚丫悬在床沿 脸侧向一边枕在手臂上 已经黑屏了的手机被压在几根手指下 

他一边走向床边 一边歪着头看你现在的样子 线条柔顺的小腿肚子露在外面 脸颊的肉软软的 一副人畜无害的样子 睡的沉沉的 

“这样趴着胸不痛吗 噢不 心脏不痛吗 哎西 朴珍荣 你在想什么啊” 

他念叨着心里的想法 突然很想欺负你又不忍心打扰你 于是蹑手蹑脚的在你旁边躺下 用手臂撑着脑袋看了你好久

“babe我回来了” 

朴珍荣凑近你 把嘴巴贴在你的耳廓上 湿热的气息随着他低沉磁性的声音灌入你的耳朵里 

你动了动脑袋 分明已经被他弄醒了却还是不愿意睁开眼睛 只是轻轻的嗯了一声又陷入了宁静

“我带了你喜欢的菠萝噢pineapple” 

不知道是不是故意的 你能够感觉到他柔软的嘴唇正若有似无的触碰着你的耳廓 他吻了吻你的耳朵 又突然一下子把脸埋进你的脖子里 

“wake up” 

胡乱的吻了你好几下 在你被他的冒出来的胡渣给扎到清醒过来之后这才勉强的坐了起来 两眼发懵的看着他 刚结束完行程的朴珍荣妆还没有卸 头发上还有发胶

看你一脸刚睡醒的样子又捧着你的脸亲了好几下 

“菠萝在茶几上 我先去洗澡了” 

朴珍荣擦着半干的头发走出来的时候 你正盘着腿坐在沙发上一只手自然的垂在腿上 另一只手举着菠萝 眼睛还是呆呆的盯着一个地方发懵 

他笑着坐到你旁边 伸出手掌在你眼前晃了晃 你这才回过神来 

“吃吗？” 

你递过手里还没有咬过的菠萝 他摇了摇头 

“切 我也就是问问” 

你开玩笑的逗他 然后咬了一口菠萝 没想到菠萝汁顺着嘴角滴到了衣服上 你急忙抬手准备擦一下 却被朴珍荣压住

他伸出舌尖舔过你脖子上还残留的菠萝汁 然后又和你接吻 不知不觉的拿走你手里没吃完的菠萝放在一边的桌子上 

本来只是动人的接吻而已 却在他将手探入你的衣服时 双方都愣住了 他触到你没穿内衣的胸部和乳贴 你因为他突然的动作 两个人停下来看了对方一眼 不知为何又好像达成什么共识一样继续亲吻着对方 

“还困吗？还想睡觉吗？” 

他一边喘息一边将热情的吻落在你的脖子上 锁骨上 渐渐下移 又回到你的嘴唇 一下一下的吻着你的唇瓣 

“睡我吧fuck me” 

说完 他用牙齿咬了咬你的下嘴唇 然后将手臂放到你的腰下把你抱起 让你双腿圈住他的腰间走到了床边 被放到床上的你眼神有些朦胧的看向他 看着他一手撑在你身边 一手拉住睡衣下摆将自己的衣服脱了下来露出结实的肌肉

他俯下身子和你亲吻了一会 然后嘴角笑着对你wink了一下之后掀开你的T恤下摆将头探了进去 从肚脐开始一直向上的吻 然后落在了胸口处 他的舌尖在顶端划着圈 随后用牙齿将两个乳贴咬了下来

被刺激到敏感点的你 细碎的轻哼声不断的从喉咙里冒出来惹得他呼吸变重腰腹紧绷起来 用手将你的衣服推起来然后脱下顺手扔到了床下 

朴珍荣跪坐在你的大腿上 俯下身子的时候那个变得坚硬的地方一直若有似无的顶着你 他轻咬着你胸部最敏感的点 并揉弄着另一个 在感受到你剧烈起伏的胸口后起身吞下了你的闷哼声 一边和你接吻 一边将手探了下去

在感受到足够的润滑之后直接没入 你被顶出一声呻吟不自觉的加紧了腿 却又在他闷哼了一下后被分开 很久没做了 有些艰难的整个进去后 他的动作有些轻柔缓慢 担心会伤到你 所以只是一下一下慢慢的动着身子 

你被撑的有些痛 带着些哭腔的哼哼着 朴珍荣突然停了下来睁大双眼看着你 在听到你让他继续之后侧躺在了你身后从后面进去 一边顶弄一边揉着你胸前的柔软 

“还疼吗？”

他几乎是用气声说出来的 你摇了摇头手臂向后勾住了他的腰使你们贴的更近了一些 他用力的撞击了好几下之后又将你移到了上位 由于身体重量的关系 你几乎是整个坐了进去顶到最里面 使得整个身子发软的俯在他的身体上 

一晚上不知道换了多少次姿势 朴珍荣好像是想把以前没做的次数给补回来似的 幸好你提前睡了一会 所以现在做完也没有像往常那样陷入沉睡 而是用手撑着脑袋侧躺着看着朴珍荣 他也用着同样的姿势看着你 还不忘牵着你的手

“babe” 

他突然开口喊你 

“怎么了？”

“why are you so juicy？” 

“啊 我不听不听” 

大概猜到他又要一本正经的对你说些色情话了 你突然平躺过去不看他 然后世界便陷入了黑暗 朴珍荣用被子盖住你们两的脑袋 在被子下面用手一下一下的戳着你的肚子 挠你痒痒 

“tell me, why are you so juicy “ 

一阵嬉笑


End file.
